geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mulan: Extended Edition
June 7th 2004: Summer Break My name is Brian and I have just finished my Sophomore year at Pinnacle High School, while my 11 year old sister, Caitlin finished 5th grade. We were watching SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon. The program went to its commercial break, somewhere after the "We'll be right back" bumper, a commercial came on saying, "Excited about the Special Edition of Disney's Mulan releasing on October 26, 2004? Well, Disney's Mulan is re-releasing into theatres as an Extended Edition for eight weeks its got new scenes and an alternate ending. Screenings available at AMC and Harkins." Since Mulan was one of our favorite movies growing up, I asked my dad if he could drop me and Caitlin off to AMC Desert Ridge 18 to see Mulan. He said, "Sure." The next morning, our mom went to work, and dad took us to Einstein Brothers for breakfast, then we arrived at the theatre. Our dad said to the box office manager, "One adult and one child for Mulan at 11:05am". Then he said to us, " If you two get bored you can see another movie." I said, "Okay". The ticket stub says that Mulan is in theatre #7. Meanwhile there was an usher who looked traumatized and shocked with fear, he asked us," Are you two seeing the Extended Edition of Mulan?" I said, "Yes, we are." Then he said to us, "What you're about to see will haunt you for life." We went in not believing him, then we realized that the theatre was empty, which was not common for a screening of a good Disney film. The AMC bumper with the film strip man with a crystal ball kicked on along with the previews such as The Incredibles, Shark Tale, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, Spider-Man 2, The Polar Express, and The Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement, then the Walt Disney Pictures logo came on but it was silent the intro of the film was different, it was the scene with The Great Wall of China the shot just froze, and you could not hear the music by Jerry Goldsmith. Then it cuts to the scene with Mulan singing, "Reflection", wow they really missed some scenes, so much for a stupid extended edition It then shows an image of a 747 Airplane and I was confused and so was Caitlin, then the film cuts to Mulan in her man form entering the Wu Zhong Camp. Then the film gets blury for seven minutes, what I saw was despicable for a Disney film, it looked like Shan Yu cutting a man in half with his sword. I nearly vomited, then it cut to the battle on the Tung Shao Pass, the scene just keeps going, it shows a hun killing Yao with a sword, I was emotionally damaged by this despite Yao being one of my favorite characters in the film. Then it cuts to Shang and Mulan at the Emperor's Palace, the disturbing thing is it just keeps going and never stops, Shan Yu eventually kills Shang by breaking his neck with his palms and he walks over to Mulan and stabs her in the belly with his sword and kicks her out the palace window. A timecard reads, "One Month Later" the strange thing is, it was spoken by the French Narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants. A funeral was being held for Mulan, Shang, and Yao. The end credits were silent. I was devastated and Caitlin was crying, and I was calming her down and telling her that it was not real. We told customer service about the movie, and what did they do? They ejected the film reel for Mulan: Extended Edition, took it out of the theatre and threw it in the dumpster behind the Yard House restaurant. After that, they apologized to us for any inconvenience. Then I decided that me and Caitlin should see a different movie called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in theater #11 we began to feel better after the movie, and if you see an advertisement for the Extended Edition for Mulan, don't see it. Category:Disney Category:Disney Princess Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Movies Category:Extended Edition Category:Mulan Category:Sad Category:Sad Ending Category:Death Category:Violence Category:Movie Theater Category:Disney Renaissance